


Silent Treatment

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kise just wants his Kurokocchi to talk to him, M/M, its fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is giving Kise the silent treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Treatment

“Kurokocchi~ I’m home!” Kise called, sounding far more upbeat than anyone had any right to be after getting so drunk with coworkers to celebrate a photo shoot that they ended up sleeping on a park bench the night before. Apparently his sparkles and rainbows personality ran so deep that it could even protect him from hang overs. It was a mystical thing indeed.

He frowned when he heard no response. It was a Saturday, so Kuroko wouldn’t be at work. “Kurokocchi?” He called again, a bit louder this time. Still nothing.

He walked into their bedroom and found Kuroko reading in bed. “Kurokocchi, you could have said something. I was starting to think you weren’t home.” No answer. Kuroko didn’t even look up from his book. Kise walked over and put one of his hands in front of the pages to get Kuroko’s attention. Kuroko just shifted the book so that Kise’s hand wasn’t blocking the pages. Kise frowned and pulled the book out of Kuroko’s hands.

He thought he’d won when Kuroko sat up, but then Kuroko got up and walked over to the book shelf, pulling out a new book and walking out of the room. Kise followed him into the living room, where Kuroko had taken up residence in one of their chairs, new book open in front of him.

“Kurokocchi? Are you ignoring me?” Kise hesitantly asked. He got no answer; which was kind of an answer on its own. “Kurkocchi, talk to me!” He whined. Kuroko turned the page. “Kurokocchi, at least tell me what I did wrong?”

Was this was Kuroko felt like all the time? It was like Kise didn’t even exist.

Kise tried to figure out what he’d done wrong, but was drawing a blank. It wasn’t drinking. He only did that socially, usually to celebrate a big photo shoot, and he’d done it before without Kuroko getting mad at him. Kuroko had even come home tipsy a few times after being dragged out by Aomine or Kagami, never both of them at the same time after they started a bar fight with each other that one time. It wasn’t being gone all night either, because both of them had spent nights at friend’s houses before.

Friends! That was it! Aomine or Kagami would probably know what he’d done to piss Kuroko off.

He would usually tell Kuroko that he was leaving the room to make a phone call, but he had a feeling Kuroko would just pretend he hadn’t heard.

“Aominecchi, do you know why Kurokocchi’s mad at me?” Kise asked before Aomine could even say hello. Although, since it wasn’t even noon yet he likely would have had something a bit ruder than hello to say to Kise for calling and waking him up.

“No, but I’ll kick your ass if you did something stupid that hurt Tetsu. I’m already going to kick your ass for waking me up.”

“So mean, Aominecchi!” Kise whined. “I don’t know if I did something stupid because I don’t know what I did! I came in this morning and he’s giving me the silent treatment! Do you think Kagamicchi knows?”

“Call him and find out.” The line went dead, so Kise guessed that Aomine was going back to sleep.

“Kagamicchi, do you know why Kurokocchi is mad at me?” He asked as soon as he heard the click that signaled someone had picked up the phone.

“Not a clue. Have you tried asking him?”

“He’s giving me the silent treatment.” Kise said with a pout that Kagami couldn’t see but could hear clearly in his voice.

“Sounds like you fucked up.” Kagami said simply.

“Why do I have to be the one who fucked up?”

“Because you’re the one getting the silent treatment.” Much like Aomine, Kagami hung up on Kise without so much as a ‘goodbye’.

Kise walked back into the living room. He had a new idea of how he could get Kuroko to stop ignoring him.

Much like the first book this one was plucked out of Kuorko’s hands. Unlike the first one, this one was chucked over Kise’s shoulder before he put his hands on the armrests of the chair so that his arms were caging Kuroko in. “Tetsuyacchi, please talk to me.” He said lowly, looking at Kuroko through his lashes. Kuroko was looking over Kise’s shoulder at nothing in particular. “Come one, Tetsuyacchi.” He whispered and leaned forward, trailing light kisses along Kuroko’s jaw line. Nothing. He moved lower, placing an open mouth kiss on Kuroko’s pulse point, starting to suck at the spot. He was about to nip at the skin when Kuroko disappeared. More accurately, he slipped under one of Kise’s arm and walked over to his book, picking it back up off the floor and flipping through it for the page he was on before Kise threw it.

Kise’s shoulders slumped. “Kurokocchi, what do you want from me? I can’t apologize if I don’t know what I did.”

Kuroko walked out of the house. He didn’t tell Kise where he was going, but the shopping list wasn’t on the fridge anymore, so he could guess. It was pretty late when Kuroko came back. He’d probably stopped to practice some basketball for a few hours before going to the store.

He dropped a blanket and pillow on the couch before heading to the bathroom to shower. Kise got the message loud and clear. Apparently Kuroko didn’t have to talk to him to tell him that he wasn’t welcome in the bedroom that night.

Kuroko walked back through the living room to go to their room after showering, but was stopped by Kise grabbing his wrist. He gently turned Kuroko around so that he had to look at him. “Kurokocchi, are you ever going to talk to me again?” He asked, moister in his eyes and voice trembling.

Kuroko sighed, apparently deciding to have mercy. “Did you even think about what could have happened to you last night? You’re lucky the people who were taking pictures of you sleeping on a bench didn’t do anything more than put them online without any information about where they had seen you. You’re good looking and famous. It’s dangerous to pass out drunk in public. If you can’t get yourself home call me. Or anyone. But don’t just put yourself at risk like that. What do you suppose I would do if something had happened to you?”

Kise gaped at him. That’s what this was about? That he’d slept on a bench? Kuroko had been worried about him?

Kise blinked a few times to clear away the surprise, before a wide smile spread across his face and he tackled Kuroko in a hug. “Aw, Kurokocchi~ You were worried about me! That’s adorable! I’m so sorry I made you worry! I didn’t mean to! I promise I’ll call you next time!” He gushed, holding Kuroko tightly against him.

“Shut up.” Kuroko muttered, hiding his face against Kise’s chest to keep the other from noticing the slight flush to his cheeks. He’d never live that down. “You still have to sleep on the couch for making me worry.”

“What?! But Kurokocchi, I want to stay with you! If I’ve got to sleep on the couch you have to sleep there with me.” He declared, sweeping Kuroko off his feet and carrying him over to the couch, which really wasn’t big enough for both of them to sleep on. They ended up sleeping there anyway.

The next morning Kuroko woke up to the smell of coffee and got off the couch, walking into the kitchen. His bed head was just as bad as ever, and he looked at Kise with sleepy eyes. “Good morning, Kise-kun.”

Kuroko’s eyebrows shot up when he didn’t get a response. “Kise-kun, are you ignoring me?” He asked, keeping the amusement out of his voice.

It went on for about five minutes before Kise threw himself at Kuroko apologizing and promising never to ignore him again. Kuroko just rolled his eyes and disentangled himself from Kise to pour some coffee.


End file.
